


Last of the Tears

by Mr_Boddypen



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Dismemberment, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sex, Sleeping Together, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Boddypen/pseuds/Mr_Boddypen
Summary: Despite all the horrors she has seen for her whole life, Clementine truly believes she has found a place she can finally call home.





	1. Comfort over Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the new (and final) season of the Telltale's 'The Walking Dead' video game. Finally, Clementine is older and has characters she can be finally shipped with (and it not be weird) yay :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate change of events, the group votes not to kick Clementine and AJ out of the school. A week has passed since Marlon's death at the hands of AJ, the whole of the new group are devastated and shocked. The group fears another visit from the raiders, though this time there would be no Marlon to trade anyone away. Clementine still feels some guilt over his death, Louis is hit worst most of all.

The rain lightly tapped the window pane, as if trying to grab Clementine's attention, like a constant reminder of the outside world. She didn't want to focus on the outside, or the inside for that matter. All she wanted to do was forget, forget it all, all the shit she'd been through these past years, really her whole life. There wasn't much she had from before all of the dead rising, not many memories and even if she did they sure as hell would have been drowned out by all the sorrow, sadness, fear and hate she'd experienced. Clementine just sat there, she was one of the spare bedrooms the school had. After what had happened, Clementine told AJ how what he did was wrong, he had murdered Marlon, he knew never to kill unless absolutely necessary. As of now, AJ was off with Tennessee, probably colouring. It was good that he could go off she needed to be on her own, or away from her guilt although she couldn't just pin it all on AJ, in reality, it was all her fault. She sighed heavily as she moved her head, looking out the window, the droplets hitting the window before trickling down. It was raining then, when it happened, she didn't want it to happen but her mind wouldn't stop reminding her of it. 

_"Just let me leave," Marlon chocked up, the water running down his face, still blood splattered across his face, "You'll never have to see me again." He finished, hanging his head._

_Clementine stood, facing him. Soon he approached her, defeated, crying. Clementine could see it, he was sorry._

_"Just let me become a bad memory... Just give me that," He whimpered._

_Clementine looked up at him slightly, she thought about what to say. "Fine-" But before she could finish, there was a thunderous explosion, once the sound reached her a bullet tore through the back of Marlon's head, the front of his head splattered in a mess of bloody brain and skull. His eyes dead, instantly vacant but surprised. Eerily he stared at Clementine as he collapsed, falling forward into her arms. Then his body slumped down away from her, blood pooling at her feet, the rain mixing in with it the now stained mud. Now standing a few feet back, was AJ, revolver in hand. Lowering it, he shot a confused glance, as the whole group stared at the young boy._

_No one said anything until AJ did. "I aimed for the head."_

She was back, that memory was eating away at her. It was all she could think about, it was made worse by the reactions of the group, most didn't speak but some had shouted and screamed that AJ should leave, also that she leave. It was only the day after that they all took a vote, they had miraculously let them stay. However there were still those that despised her though, it was difficult but she'd have to get used it fast. As to break her out of her trance there was a knock at the door. It took a few seconds for her to register it properly before she dryly responded, "Come in." She did wonder who it would be, her only thought is that it would be AJ asking if he was still in trouble. 

Much to her surprise, Louis walked into the room, cautiously yet still unmotivated which was the complete opposite to him normally. Still, this was the last person she had expected, Marlon's best friend, someone's death that she was 100% responsible for.

Clementine fumbled with her words, "Louis... I... What are you doing here?" As her eyes met his he froze, he just stared for a few seconds.

"I- Well... I just wanted, um. I don't know." He sighed heavily and swallowed, "I'm just worried about you..." He said as he moved further into the room.

"Worried about me? Your friend died... It was my fault." Louis didn't reply, she knew that he agreed with her on that. Louis did, but he didn't want to. Really, it wasn't her fault she was still tied to it. Clementine was the last person he wanted to hate though, how could he hate her? Louis crossed the room, he slumped down against the wall facing her bed. Nothing on the walls other than an old fireplace, and no other furniture except a desk and a set of drawers.

Louis' face was glum, he looked defeated. "As a kid, I always dreamt I could turn back time, silly I know but hey, I was trapped here," He whispered, Clementine would have a witty remark to say she couldn't, it wasn't in her. "Just wished I could have stopped it, I wished I'd known about all of it... What really had happened to the twins... This just fucking sucks," Louis said, his throat tightening, voice becoming weaker. The tears were forming in both their eyes, Clementine less so but she could feel it.

Quickly she moved, she stood up and slid down next to him. She wrapped an arm around him, they hugged tightly as they both let out a bit more emotion. Neither wanted to let go, the warmth and security they felt sent electric currents through them both. Louis cried for a short while, getting it out. He'd never really done this before, cried, like this in a very long time. It felt almost releasing.

Soon he pulled away, "Thank you... I needed that," He smiled, wiping away the last of his tears. Clementine did the same, smiling almost.

Still, the two were very close to each other, not really wanting to move away.

Louis then looked around, "I forgot this room was here, it used to be one of the old offices but I think they made it into a spare bedroom to split up the kids sometimes..." He stood up, Clementine feeling colder as he left her there.

He moved to the fireplace, "It's getting pretty cold... How about we get it going?" He smiled, looking over his shoulder at her.

"That would be great," she smiled in return. Probably her first true smile all week. 

Clementine sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace, Louis next to her, leaning it and putting wood and paper inside the fire pit. She just watched him do it, she hadn't noticed but without his trench coat he looked muscular, his arms lean and slightly ripped, all to go with his skinny but attractive body. Clementine didn't know why she was fixated on those aspects but she couldn't help it. Recently boys had just seemed appealing to her, really she'd never experienced anything like this until only a few months ago and now it was driving her mad. Soon he had lit the fire and it was going. The flames from the paper moved to the old wood, it began crackling and spitting embers up the chimney as soon larger flames were roaring, illuminating the whole room in a beautiful orange glow.

Both sat by it, still close but not as close as Clementine was hoping. They sat there for a few minutes, watching the flames twirl and twist like there were dancing.

"I didn't get to say it... But thank you, for standing up for me in the end," Clementine said quietly, referring to standing up to Marlon and wanting her to stay in the end, Louis swallowed.

"It was hard to do but... Your welcome," He gave her a small smile before looking back at the fire, Clementine watching his face carefully in the glowing light, his brown eyes reflecting the orange flame like a mirror.

"You know what... I completely forgot. I left a few drinks in this room when everything went to shit," He quickly stood up and then dashed to the bed, he got on his knees and pulled out a large wooden box, opening it he fished out several bottles. Once reaching the fireplace again he passed one to Clementine. "A nice drink of hard cider," He grinned opening his bottle with a trusty opener which she assumed was in the box he'd dragged over.

"I've never drunk alcohol before," Clementine said, trying not to look embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it... This one is just like apple juice but its sort of sour and bitter," Louis said comfortingly, taking a sip, then making his lips into an 'O' shape. "Awh that tastes good."

Clem frowned, "Sour and Bitter isn't really a taste you want..." She laughed.

"Just try it, Clem," He smiled. Doing as instructed she popped the cap of the bottle and took a sip. It was strange, first sweet and then sour plus something she'd never tasted, the alcohol she was guessing.

About twenty minutes had passed, Clementine felt strange, dizzy but giddy at the same time. Her normal reflexes were sluggish, it was like the air had suddenly become thicker and harder to move through. They still sat in front of the fire, its warm blaze covering their bodies, Clementine was leant, on one hand, leaning on the side of her thigh, while Louis was very lazily, his left extended while the other was up.

"Just saying earlier, when I was asking if you'd had a boyfriend I was only-" Louis said before Clementine jumped in, "Only wondering if I was available huh?" She giggled, Louis looked away before laughing along with her.

"I mean... Why would I need to know that, I am awesome enough to be on my own," He grinned at her taking a large gulp of his drink, Clementine doing the same before she could reply?

"Never had a girlfriend then?" She questioned, almost in a patronising tone.

"Unfortunately, no," He laughed. Louis would want one though, and there was only one person who he wanted. The beautiful girl right next to him, her smooth dark skin glowing in the firelight. She had taken her worn jacket off, as well as her cap which he rarely saw off, her curls not hidden now, which made her even more beautiful. There was something about Clem he couldn't get out of his head, she was caring but there was also the indignation and fire in her eyes that made his knees weak.  

Clementine still felt strange, this drink made her feel different but in a good way. She felt more confident is some aspects, especially her emotions. Just being this close to Louis was driving her nuts, so much so she thought it was the best thing to move ever closer to him as they chatted and joked further. The heat was unbearable for her, almost melting her and it wasn't just the fire. He was just so funny and alluring to her, good looking as well. Tall, slightly muscular, his smile really did it for her though, she felt so safe around it. "God it is hot in here, wow, just me?" Louis joked, really feeling the heat, mostly from Clementine who was very close. He shifted, his hand touching Clementine's. 

Both looked down, Louis cringed, the look on Clementine's face he couldn't read. "Me too," She whispered, answering Louis' statement. She wouldn't mind getting hotter though. Louis slowly moved his hand, his fingertips tracing tantalisingly up her arm which ignited fire over her skin. Clementine closed her eyes for a second, that touch alone making her feel funny. Louis didn't look her in the eyes for a moment, he just fixated on where his fingers were, moving them up closer to her shoulder. Clementine was almost expecting a witty comment but Louis was tight-lipped now, she couldn't tell if that excited her or scared her. Suddenly she felt herself move, her mind almost a second behind. Slowly, she was moving closer to Louis, leaning into his personal space. 

They both looked at each other, deeply, taking it all in. Inches away, the heat from their breath was more intense than the fire next to them. Louis felt a soft hand against his shoulder, moving closer to his neck. His attention wasn't on her hands though, it was on her face. it was taking up all his view, so close, he couldn't breathe and neither could she. Their lips grazed with the slightest brush. Both closed their eyes, as it happened. Their lips pressed together softly, Clementine parting her lip just slightly as she followed Louis' soft movements. Heat irradiated through her, she felt giddy and free, her insides felt warm. Her hand moved feverishly up along Louis' neck, grasping what she could of him as if she was going to lose him. Louis' free hand reached Clementine's face, lightly grasping it as he pushed further into the kiss, their mouths moving together. Clementine moaned very lightly into his lips, sending a tingling feeling down his back. Soon both pulled away, Clementine's eyes fluttering open while Louis looked at her, a large smile growing on his face. He laughed slightly, Clem's face burned as she averted her gaze.

"Why are you laughing?" She questioned shyly, Louis just moved closer, centimetres away.

"I've just wanted to do that for a long time, my darling Clementine," The grin on his face now twice as big, making Clementine chuckle before pulling at the neck of his shirt.

"Oh shut up," She whispered before kissing him hotly on the lips, the feeling of it making her head very light as she just wanted more of Louis' lips.  

Her hands began to move into his hair, grasping the locks slightly as their kisses became more intense and mesmerising. Louis more focused on her back, moving his soft hands up along the curve, his mind swimming with love and desire. Being slightly drunk wasn't helping, leaning more on Louis eventually caused the duo to slowly sink to the floor, Louis' back on the floor while Clementine lay upon him. After a while Clem stopped, mostly to breath, looking down at the dazed boy.

His sparkling brown eyes looking up at her, a sprinkle of mischief in them, "I'll be honest with you Clem... For someone who hasn't kissed before, you're average at best," He smiled.

Clementine sighed and hung her head trying not to give in to the tugging on her lips, "You just have to ruin it..."

This earned a small laugh from him, "Of course I do darling... Anyway, before we both get too excited, I think we should go to bed," 

Clementine's face blushed just the slightest amount, rolling off Louis, "I don't get what you mean by getting too excited," Louis had quickly got to his feet, still not sober, as soon as he stood he reached down, picking Clementine up.

She let out a small yelp, not even realising Louis was strong enough for how lanky his frame was, but saying that she could just feel his biceps against her side. "You know what I mean," He sighed, moving Clem the small distance to the bunk bed.

Ducking down he sat her down, she pulled off her high boots, her feet sore. Louis yanked his boots off while standing on one foot, Clementine watching him. "So you said, _we_ should go to bed?" Louis just grinned, ducking down and placing his palms either side of Clementine's legs.

"Well yeah, so we can sleep together," He was very close to her face, her breath still catching in her throat.

"Sleep together? Taking things a bit fast there," She studied his face, he chuckled.

"God, I didn't know that sleeping in the same bed had so many steps leading to it," Clementine then realising what he meant, the blush obvious across her face.

"Oh that... I thought you meant-"

"No not that, just sleeping," He ended in a whisper, kissing her very slowly, Clementine moaned into it, falling in love with how softly he kissed her, so softly it felt like hours when really it only lasted a few short seconds.

After that they both climbed under the covers, most of their outdoor gear off, just to feel more of each other's bare skin against their own made it all the more special. Clementine lay her head on the soft pillow, Louis' arm laying straight under the crook of her neck perfectly. He was pressed closely against her back, their legs tangled in a beautiful warm mess, his other arm wrapped around her form holding her securely to him. Clementine had never felt this safe in a long, long time. Just knowing he was around was enough to make her feel safe, but having him pressed against her, sharing warmth and room made her almost forget the walkers, the struggle, the responsibilities, all of it was gone for that short while.

They didn't speak for a long time, just enjoying it all while slowly falling asleep.

"Hey, Clem?" Louis asked in the faintest whisper she'd ever heard.

She hummed a 'yes?'.

"When I said you were average with kissing... I lied, you're amazing." Again it was a quiet whisper, it just for her, their pillow talk whispers that no one could overhear.

Her heart fluttered, she smiled to herself, "Same goes for you."

She turned around after that, snuggling into Louis' chest as their bodies slotted back together like a perfect jigsaw puzzle.

"Anyway, just go to sleep Louis and maybe I won't kick your ass in the morning," She whispered along his chest, he just smiled.

"I look forward to it," With that both Louis and Clementine quickly fell asleep, easy with each other wrapped around their bodies. No bad dreams plagued their minds, only feelings of desired want and love were shared between them, not bad ones.  


	2. First Time and the Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the raiders attack, Violet, Aasim, and Omar having been captured, the rest of the group are left at the school. Clementine is anxious about the attack on the boat the next day. Maybe she needs something to calm her.

Clementine sat in her room, her mind racing, yesterday the raiders had attacked. So much happened, Mitch was killed, people had been taken, they had been hit badly. She was so anxious, worried for her friend's safety, they could be dead already, she had no way of knowing. Clementine had a plan, however. Tomorrow, they would attack the boat with James' help, so many things could go wrong but she had faith in everyone still at the school to pull through with the plan. It was getting late already, AJ was fast asleep in his bunk bed across the room. She watched him, his breathing soft and low, he looked so peaceful. It gave Clementine so much comfort to know he was warm and safe, she didn't have to worry all night, being ready for anything to attack them in the open.

Tonight had been more relaxing and fun, Ruby had hosted a party to boost some moral, it had worked somewhat. Dancing to the music had made AJ happy, she also saw Louis open up a lot more about he ended up in Ericson's Boarding School in the first place. It had made her smile to see him show more emotion. Letting more thoughts go through her head, the door opened with a crack. The noise made Clementine jump, pulling out the pistol that lay underneath her pillow. Pointing it at the door, she saw a figure emerge from the hallway, his long dreadlocks soon coming into view.

Clementine sighed quietly, looking at Louis as she lowered her gun. In a hushed whisper, she scolded Louis, "Are you kidding me, you scared the hell out of me?!" 

Louis smiled, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you... Can we talk for a bit?" He asked with the same hushed whisper.

She nodded in response, giving AJ one last look before she crept out the room with Louis. This wasn't the first time she'd left with Louis, ever since they'd confessed and kissed she would sometimes creep out to go to his room, just to sleep in his arms, it was the only way she could sleep if she was honest. She felt like that tonight as well, lonely and scared, she needed Louis to be there for her. 

Once reaching Louis' room, Clementine shut the door before moving close to Louis.

"What's on your mind?" She asked softly.

Louis looked down at her, he paused, thinking about how to word it. "I-I just... Wanted you to sleep in my bed tonight is all." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, obviously not wanting to admit the reason he couldn't sleep was due to her absence.

All she did was a nod, playing with the fabric of his jacket. "That's good, I want to sleep in your bed too."

He smiled, feeling love flow through him. For years his life had been a misery, with death around each corner, but now he had someone to truly care and love for, a driving force, a reason to even wake up.

The two teenagers pulled off their boots, jumpers, and jackets; leaving them in only a T-shirt and tatty trousers. Slowly they climbed into bed, Clementine quickly laying in Louis' arms, sighing with content as she rested her head on him. They lay there in silence for some time before Clementine asked.

"Are you okay, you're quiet."

Louis sighed, running his fingers through Clementine's rough hair, "I don't know, I'm just worried about tomorrow... What if something happened to you?" 

Clementine paused, shifting her head so her face sat in the crook of his neck. "You don't need to worry about me, Lou... I've managed to get this far," 

Louis hummed a yes, running his free hand across Clementine's smoothly, her skin buzzing in response from his touch. 

"This is going to sound weird... But I was thinking..." Louis started, then trailing off into silence.

Clementine quickly responded, "What have you been thinking about?"

Louis paused again, not being able to speak, his cheeks flushed with heat. "N-nothing, don't worry about it," He sounded embarrassed, obviously wanting to move the conversation along.

She slowly lifted her face off Louis' chest, laying on his arm, looking at his flushed face. Louis avoided eye contact with her, instead, he ran his fingers over Clementine's knuckles. "Louis, what is it?" She questioned, a slight worry filling her voice. He sighed in response, but then chuckled to himself lightly. "What?" Clementine asked again, not being able to hold back a smile, his smile was just so infectious.

"You're gonna think I'm weird, or a creep..." He said, looking at her briefly.

Clementine moved closer to his face, "Come on, I promise I won't find it weird... or call you a creep," In her mind, Louis was the sweetest guy she'd ever met, there was no way she could ever find him creepy.

"Well... I was thinking. Tonight might be our last night together, so I just thought we could do _something_ , I dunno," The look on Louis' face conveyed his message fairly clearly.

Clementine looked at the boy, her head cocked to the side. Her mind having to process what he had just said. Soon it clicked into place, "Oh, so you want to... um, do  _that_ _?"_ She had to think, recently her mind did wander to certain places. She wasn't a complete stranger to the concept of sex, she understood how it worked. She would also be lying to herself if she denied having certain thoughts about Louis the past few days, she was a hormonal teenager after all.

Louis nodded slowly in response, waiting for a 'yes' or 'no' answer.

Clementine soon began to laugh lightly, Louis staring at her, feeling like he was being mocked. "You... are so cute Louis, only you would ask if you could have sex like that," She smiled again.

He felt embarrassed again, looking back down at his hands. "So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

She smiled, moving up across Louis and in close to his face, feeling his hot breath on her lips. "What do you think?" She remarked sarcastically, slowly pulling the boy into a kiss. It started as a slow and soft kiss. Clementine's hand ran it's way up Louis' chest and to his neck, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss, her mind buzzing with ideas of excitement and anxiousness, having never been close to having sex, or anything close it. She felt his hands cascade down her body, rubbing over her skin through her loose top, the sensation electrified her as she shifted further onto his body. 

Louis' rhythmically moving Clementine's body, kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth, feeling something hard press between her legs, the slightest bit of pressure sending pleasure through her spine. Clementine continued to grind into Louis' lap as he sat up, his hands meanwhile made their way below her shirt, lifting it up over her muscled abdomen, her smooth dark skin being illuminated by the candlelight. She pulled away from his lips, letting her boyfriend undress her before quickly kissing him again. Both pressed their tongues into each other's mouths, their minds becoming more clouded with lust and love as they pressed further. 

Soon, Louis moved his lips elsewhere, darting kisses along Clementine's jaw before reaching her neck. He was soft and meticulous with his movements, softly planting kisses on the sensitive skin. His hands delicately moved up her taut back, caressing it in the right places all the while slowly grinding his hips up into Clementine. She drew her head back and softly moaned, grasping at Louis' locks while he pleasured her with the most minute movements of his body. "Ah, Louis," She breathed as he lightly bit her neck, Louis' fingertips now on the clasp of her bra. Withdrawing his mouth from her now wet skin he whispered, "May I?"

Clementine's face was hot, her skin was boiling, so much so she couldn't even speak. She hummed a 'yes' through her bitten lip, waiting for Louis to reveal more of her body. With his talented fingers, all from playing the piano, the clasp came free. The fabric over Clementine's was soon thrown across the room by Louis. She was now exposed to him, feeling excited but also vulnerable. He slowly moved back, taking in her chest while Clementine blushed, not looking into his powerful brown eyes. His soft hands traced their way up her stomach, sliding up over her breasts. It was strange to her, really there hadn't been a used to them, in the last few years they only got in the way. Now, however, she appreciated them a lot more. His touched caused her to moan, as he massaged the sensitive parts while using his warm mouth on another.

Grasping his hair again she moaned, all these new sensations making her go crazy. Clementine managed to keep her composure though, lifting his head back up to her face. "This is unfair," She remarked, pulling on the collar of his shirt. He smiled, slowly pulling off his shirt, revealing his toned chest which Clementine soon had her hands on, lightly tracing the muscles. "Better," She whispered as she moved her hands to his bare shoulders. Pushing down, Louis was forced onto his back while she still straddled him. 

He grinned up at her as she leaned over his body, kissing him lightly on the lips before moving down his body. Tortuously, she ran her lips with the slightest touch down his abdomen where she soon reached the hem of his jeans. At this point she was more guessing on what she was going to do, she knew what people did, or at least some. She was a lot more out of depth. With careful fingers she undid his jeans, feeling the heat from what lay beneath the fabric. Pulling them down, along with a pair of boxers she saw his member. Cautiously she touched it like it was a snake that could bite her at any second. She'd never seen a dick in person before, she looked at it for a while, wondering where to start.

Wrapping a hand around it she lifted it slowly, feeling it pulsate in her hand. Clementine looked up at Louis, who was watching her, she blushed heavily as she was not sure what to do. "Um, you're going to have to guide me," The words felt wrong and out of place in the situation but she did want to get this right for Louis. He smiled caringly, threading his fingers through her hair. "You can just lick it... Or suck it, like a lollipop I guess," He couldn't help but chuckle which only made her more embarrassed. 

With slight hesitation, still holding his member she ran her tongue up to the top. Louis instantly moaned, laying his head back. Clementine felt a lot more confident a lot quicker, knowing she did it correctly she licked it again. Carefully she ran it up the side, gauging where was the most sensitive part, still not familiar with it in the slightest. Louis soon guided her, opening her mouth she let the head it, enclosing her mouth around it. 'Like a lollipop' she remembered him saying, so that's what she did. Bobbing her head slowly she sucked gently, Louis moaned along with her movements, "Clem," He groaned grasping her hair, pushing her head a bit further down. As she was inexperienced she struggled with the size of this alien thing, but she managed the best she could. Still, she enjoyed the feeling and taste of Louis, it only made her more excited, especially between her thighs.

After a bit longer Louis slightly pulled her head off his now wet member, he guided her back up so she on top of him again. They kissed hotly, both turned on and ready for more. Louis wrapped his arms around her and suddenly rolled with her. Clementine gasped in surprise but was soon hushed by Louis' lips as he was now on top. Without any hesitation he removed her jeans and panties, now both were naked and exposed to each other. Under the cool covers, they pressed their bodies together, the warmth flowed over their bodies as they carried on kissing.

Louis' fingers made their way down, over her toned abdomen and between her legs. Carefully it dipped between her thighs, Louis stopped using his lips and watched her face carefully as he pressed a finger to her entrance. Clementine froze in pleasure, a finger being slipped in made her eyes flutter shut and her body shake against his. It wasn't the first time she had felt this sensation, as she was a girl who had gone through much of puberty, but with Louis doing it, it only added to the immense pleasure she felt. Slowly he moved his finger, methodically and with intent Clementine gripped Louis as her body buzzed and hummed in gratification.

Her hands held his neck, pulling him in for a kiss as she felt the second finger push inside her. Her moan was muffled by his mouth, her lips vibrating as she ground her hips into his hand. It felt amazing, so intense and beautiful as she held Louis, with no more worries, it was just him and her.

Soon he stopped, Clementine's eyes a haze of lust as she stared into Louis' eyes. "I want you," Was all she said, looking down at his member which rested on her stomach. He nodded, looking down he quickly covered his cock with a condom. The last thing they needed was a baby. She moved her legs apart, giving him access to him, completely. Holding his member he moved it backwards and forwards across Clementine's entrance, she gripped him and groaned with each minute touch, it was so tantalising she just wanted him to do it so badly.

Her thoughts were then answered, carefully Louis moved it forward pushing into her just slightly. "It's that ok?" He asked carefully, she bit her lips and nodded as he pushed further. Her breath was caught in her throat, it hurt a fair amount, she had heard it was supposed to happen for the first time. "Are you alright?" He asked in the sweetest tone.

"Y-yeah just hurts a bit," She breathed, soon she nodded, "You can move."

With care he began to move his hips, drawing them back before plunging more of his member into her tight hole. She moaned loudly the deeper he pushed inside of her. Before long, Louis was increasing his speed, being fully sheathed with each thrust. He was careful, not wanting to hurt Clementine. Both began to lose themselves in pleasure as Louis reached a faster pace, Clementine grasped onto Louis as he began to arch his hips to get the best angle. "Ah, I love you, Louis," Clementine moaned, her hands running through his hair, wanting to grab hold of him and never let go. "I love you too," He groaned as he kissed her roughly on the lips.

"Harder, please harder," She began to moan, Louis eager to enact upon the request. He increased his speed and power, soon was ploughing her, trying his hardest to maintain himself. At this point Clementine's moans were becoming screams of pleasure, she had to cover her mouth as to not wake everyone else in the school. At this moment she felt the feeling grow in her stomach, the feeling of Louis filling her made her brain sizzle and pop, soon she burst. Suddenly a wave of extreme pleasure hit her, she shook and rode out her orgasm. Screaming into her hand she withered in the euphoria, all this pleasure caught on and soon Louis' thrusts became slower and sluggish before he shoved into her, her walls clamping around him making him lose control. There his member pulsated as his mind went blank, he held Clementine as she finished along with him.

Afterwards, both of them breathed heavily. Their bodies clung together as they felt the aftershocks of pleasure flow through them. Louis soon pulled out, slowly, both of them gasping from the feeling. After disposing of the wrapper Louis climbed back into bed. Sighing contently, as they both lay there haphazardly in the mess of white sheets, the feeling of bliss lay over them like a warm blanket. "How was that?" Louis asked, smiling.

"Amazing," Clementine sighed happily, shifting under the sheets, laying on Louis' lean arm. She closed her eyes, her body ached, but with love and content. Laying there, Louis on his side, his hand sliding across Clementine's skin.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful," Louis whispered to her, looking over her half covered.

"I could say the same for you," She replied, sighing at his delicate touch.

His fingers reached her shoulder, his brow furrowing as he touched the scar tissue there, a bullet hole. "So many scars," He breathed. A young beautiful woman shouldn't have to go through all this pain.

Clementine slowly snaked her fingers over his hand, looking deeply into his eyes. "I've been through a lot... It's made me stronger though, the people I've lost, the things I've seen." 

Louis nodded, "It has made you strong, stronger than I ever could be," He replied, kissing her softly on the lips.

She kissed back gently, smiling. "We have a bid day tomorrow... Just know, I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, Clem."

With that Clementine snuggled into Louis, his hands holding her as the two soon drifted off to sleep. They were safe, warm, and alive. Ready for anything to hit them tomorrow, they would pull through it, together.

 

 

 


End file.
